En el Fin
by EmiliaVance
Summary: El invierno termino hace un año, la primavera esta acercándose y todos los Starks que eran niños cuando empezó la guerra crecieron. Pequeñas escenas con todos los personajes que estaban vivos hasta Danza de Dragones. Jon Snow no aparece por que no es un Stark de apellido pero si tengo suficiente peticiones, haré su capítulo
1. Sansa

Sansa.

Lady Sansa Stark caminaba por los pasillos silencios de la Fortaleza Roja con una expresión seria en el rostro. El sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando el camino de Sansa con un brillo que ella conocía demasiado bien. El brillo del verano en Desembarco del Rey.

Su figura alta y delgada era rodeada por los rayos de luz, iluminando su rostro y sus ojos, haciéndola lucir todavía más hermosa. Tenía Grandes ojos azul cielo, cabello castaño cobrizo que caía como una cascada de fuego por su espalda, facciones delicadas y femeninas. Era una belleza extraña en Desembarco del Rey, una rosa del Norte.

La sala del trono estaba completamente vacía. Los pasos de Sansa resonaban, rompiendo el silencio que se había acomodado desde la noche anterior.

Observo el Trono de Hierro sin sentir ninguna emoción. Las espadas surgían de él como picas pero ya no la asustaban como cuando había sido una niña. La guerra la había marcado, la había insensibilizado y la había hecho crecer antes de tiempo. La había vuelto fría, como la norteña que era.

-La guerra volvió a todos los Stark fríos-pensó con una sonrisa irónica.

Hizo de Arya una asesina, de Robb un general, de Rickon un señor y de Bran un salvaje y a ella la volvió una jugadora, no un peón de alguien más, una verdadera jugadora del juego de Tronos.

Pensar en sus hermanos borro la sonrisa que se había posado en su rostro Extrañaba profundamente a Robb. Durante la guerra casi no había tenido tiempo de llorarlo, tampoco había tenido tiempo de llorar a su padre o a su madre, pero la muerte de Robb por alguna razón, la había marcado más que las otras. Tal vez por que por mucho tiempo lo había considerado su libertador. Su muerte indirectamente la ayudo a escapar. A vivir.

La última imagen que tenía de Robb era el despidiéndose de ella desde la puerta del salón principal de Invernalia, con Rickon en brazos y su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pensar en Invernalia puso una sonrisa suave y triste en su rostro.

Le había costado aceptarlo, durante años se había convencido a si misma de que ella era una dama del sur. Que su sangre era la de una dama de los ríos y que su verdadera naturaleza era la de los Tully, no la de los Stark. Había estado terriblemente equivocada. Meñique se lo había enseñado cuando había estado en el nido de águilas. El hombre le había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza, su alma de luchadora, sus ansias de vivir, le había enseñado que la sangre que corría por sus venas era fría, sangre del norte.

Los recuerdos de su infancia eran lo único que le afectaba. Cada vez que un olor o una persona le recordaban cómo había sido su vida antes de todo, quedaba paralizada por un momento. Se perdía completamente en la sensación y cuando volvía a enfocarse un sabor amargo le quedaba en la boca.

Salió de la sala del Trono dirigiéndose hacia los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja.

No esperaba encontrarse con nadie. No quería encontrarse con alguien. Los recuerdos de sus hermanos la habían afectado, y ahora otros recuerdos comenzaban a surgir, a pasar ante sus ojos sin que pudiera contenerlos.

Se sentó en una banca de piedra justo a tiempo.

Primero estaban Bran, Arya, Rickon y ella jugando por el patio de Invernalia. Robb junto a su padre y su madre los observaban sonriendo juntos. Su medio hermano Jon Nieve también los miraba, pero alejado, solo en un rincón, sin que nadie se fijara en él.

El recuerdo cambia justo cuando escucha la voz de su padre.

Llevan pocos días en Desembarco del Rey. Joffrey la mira sentado al lado de su madre mientras hay audiencias en la sala del Trono. Ese día Cersei Lannister está acompañada de su hermano gemelo.

Los tres se yerguen imponentes entre los demás nobles. Increíblemente hermosos y orgullosos, pareciendo dioses entre mortales. Recuerda como los miraba extasiada, esperando su momento para unirse a ellos.

Un sentimiento de extraño orgullo la invade mientras revive el recuerdo. Sobrevivió a dos de esos dioses y el tercero nunca podrá volver a parecerse a la imagen de su mente.

Un último recuerdo de Desembarco del Rey invade su mente. Es un recuerdo de una sensación y de un sentimiento que la invadieron la noche de la batalla contra Stannis. El recuerdo del Perro.

No sabe cómo reaccionar ante la imagen que su memoria le impone. El hombre la sujeta de las muñecas en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto. Iluminado solo por la luz del lejano fuego verde, su rostro se ve más monstruoso de lo normal, pero por alguna razón, a ella no le parece monstruoso.

No sabe con seguridad que siente sobre el rostro del hombre, pero una sonrisa melancólica invade su rostro y todo el orgullo que había sentido desaparece, borrado por tristeza.

El fue una víctima de la guerra que ella si lloro. Lo lloro junto a su madre, junto a su padre, junto a Robb, como si hubiera sido uno de ellos y no un sirviente de los Lannister.

Los siguientes recuerdos son del Nido de Águilas. Recuerda el funeral de su primo Robert en medio de una nevada silenciosa. Una nevada del norte que le daba la señal para que reconociera su sangre.

Tenía a Meñique a su lado y al joven muchacho que iba a ser su prometido al otro lado, los dos temblaban de frío como hojas en el viento pero ella no sentía nada. Admiraba en silencio la nieve elegante y fría que caía a su alrededor, volviéndola a ella también fría, llamándola, susurrando su nombre al caer.

Su boda fue un recuerdo agradable. Su joven esposo si había consumado el matrimonio con ella. Por un breve tiempo, durante esa noche y los meses que le siguieron, Sansa había pensó que si amaba a su esposo.

Lo había amado como había visto a su madre amar a su padre. Pero cuando él y su hijo murieron en una emboscada, se dio cuenta de que lo había querido, pero no amado.

Sus recuerdos después de eso eran simples escenas de ella en el Nido de Águilas, aprendiendo de Meñique y gobernando las montañas. La mayoría eran simples vistas desde las montañas o paseos solitarios por las torres silenciosas.

El ultimo recuerdo había transcurrido hacía menos de un año.

Tyrion Lannister había aparecido ante su puerta, seguido de Rickon y de Arya, llevando un estandarte blanco de paz y uno rojo con un dragón de tres cabezas de los Targaryen, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Mi querida esposa- le dijo cuando la vio- que gusto que hayas sobrevivido la guerra.

Sansa lo había mirado casi con cariño. Noticias del pequeño hombre le habían llegado mientras limpiaba sus dominios de los salvajes, había aprendido a apreciarlo y lo respetaba por no haber consumado su matrimonio.

Abrazo a sus dos hermanos en el acto. Rickon era casi igual a Robb. Cabello cobrizo como ella, un poco de barba, porte de señor y cuerpo de guerrero. Ojos inteligentes la miraban, tranquilos y profundos como estanques, iguales a los de su padre.

Arya era una historia parecida. Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, diferente a la niña que ella recordaba con cariño.

-La viva imagen de Lyanna- pensó Sansa recordando la estatua de su tía en las criptas.

Llevaba pantalones y ropas exóticas, hablaba con un poco de acento Braavosi, un hombre que ella no conocía la acompañaba.

La viva imagen de Robert Baratheon se paraba junto a su hermana pequeña. Era Gendry Baratheon, le informaron, al que habían reconocido para aumentar el número de Baratheons en el reino que fueran leales a la nueva Reina.

Se había sentado junto a los cuatro y habían comenzado a discutir los términos de su alianza. Había quedado como guardiana del Nido y la Reina la había reconocido como la señora del lugar, a pesar de que no había sangre que la uniera al lugar.

Sansa había decidido viajar a Desembarco del Rey con un pensamiento oscuro pensándole. Una idea o impresión que le había quedado con la visita de Tyrion, la nueva Mano de la Reina.

Una duda le había quedado.

-Tal vez, después de todo, lo seguía haciendo-había pensado una noche.

Seguía jugando el Juego de Tronos, tal como Meñique lo había dicho que haría toda su vida.

No había ganado, simplemente había sobrevivido a la primera partida.


	2. Bran

Bran.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre el bosque con un sonido suave y delicado. Bran sonrió ante el sonido, era la última tormenta de invierno al norte del muro.

Verano caminaba tranquilo, disfrutando de la llovizna que tocaba su cuerpo, Bran arriba de él miraba a su alrededor, familiarizándose con la nueva cara del bosque. Le sorprendía la variedad de verdes y sonidos que había ahora. El estaba acostumbrado al silencio muerto y al blanco helado que habían dominado al bosque durante todo el invierno.

Escucho una rama romperse y de repente la joven apareció a su lado.

Bran le sonrió. Meera no había cambiado en casi nada. Seguía alta y delgada como un junco y seguía sonriente y amable, pero sobre todo; a sus ojos, él seguía siendo un niño de nueve años.

-Encontramos personas en otra de las aldeas- le informo mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

Bran sonrió.

Los del pueblo libre por fin comenzaban a asentarse otra vez en sus aldeas. Finalmente todo volvía a la normalidad, en unos pocos días el bosque dejaría de ser tan silencioso y la herida que la guerra había hecho por fin comenzaría a cerrarse. Jon también estaría feliz cuando sus exploradores le digieran lo que sucedía. Reconocería la necesidad de tenerlos ahí sin que nadie se lo digiera, tal como Bran lo había hecho antes.

Jojen se unió a ellos poco después de que Meera terminara de describir lo que había visto. Ambos se sorprendieron al verlo allí, parado frente a ellos. Hace días que no lo veían.

Él joven por fin se había acostumbrado a la presencia del bosque y desaparecía por días, observando y aprendiendo de los dominios de Bran y de los salvajes, a quienes había llegado a tomar cierto cariño.

-Me voy de viaje- les dijo- quiero ver el mar. Volveré en unas tres lunas. Me llevó un arco y un cuchillo.

Bran asintió, y siguió caminando por Verano, dejando a los hermanos solos. Los dos no se parecían casi en nada a los dos niños que había conocido, pero sabía que en el fondo lo seguían siendo y sabía que en el fondo, Jojen quería despedirse de Meera y no de él.

El joven verdevidente no pensaba volver.

La tranquila lluvia de primavera acompaño a Bran mientras iba a dejar su cuerpo humano a su casa. Quería estar a solas esa noche y correr con Verano. Necesitaba pensar.

La cueva donde ellos tres, Hodor y Verano vivían era un lugar escondido entre arboles, cercano a un lago y muy sombrío. Bran sentía la vida que corría en el lugar y siempre le parecía que dormía mejor ahí que como lo había hecho en Invernalia.

Dejo su cuerpo humano y se metió completamente en Verano. Salio corriendo de la cueva y en pocos momentos se lanzaba por el bosque como un demonio.

Bran no se sentía realmente como el rey más allá del muro hasta que estaba en Verano, recorriendo el bosque y sintiendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con sus sentidos despiertos y libres de la bruma humana.

Escucho un aullido a lo lejos. Un aullido de huargo. El aullido de su hermano. De Jon y de Fantasma.

El lobo no lo llamaba, y Bran supo, que como él, quería estar solo.

Siguio corriendo hasta que la necesidad de sangre en su boca lo obligo a matar a un animal.

Mientras saboreaba la carne fresca de su caza y veía el hilo de sangre mezclarse con agua recordó que lo hizo necesitar estar solo.

Los sueños de muerte lo habían vuelto a asaltar mientras dormía. Había visto los rostros de los caídos dentro de un lago brumoso y había corrido hacia ellos.

Su padre y su madre lo llamaban con sonrisas. Robb lo miraba con su hijo que no pudo ser y con el maestre Luwin a su lado. Vio a todo el mundo parado junto a una Invernalia fantasmal que lo llamaba con un canto dulce. Atrás de su familia vio a su tía Lyanna por tercera vez en sus sueños. Pero ella no lo llamaba a él.

De la bruma empezaron a surgir sus hermanos que todavía estaban vivos. Sansa, hecha una mujer hermosa caminaba mirando a su madre. Un Jon hecho hombre y guerrero, miraba a sus tíos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Arya, vestida como una mercenaria de las ciudades libres, casi corría hacia los guardias y personas de Invernalia. Rickon adolecente, por último, caminaba hacia el maestre con su típica sonrisa medio salvaje.

Bran era el único rezagado. El único que realmente no quería ir. Solo Bran notaba que eran un espejismo, un sueño roto que les impedía avanzar.

Se alejo del sueño, para caer en otra de las batallas contra los Otros.

La sangre manchaba la nieve recién caída, y el sonido de los pasos ligeros de los muertos vivientes le helaba la sangre. Pero estaba listo. El hombre frío y muerto le había enseñado todo, y por fin Bran había comprendido por que se había caído de la torre.

No porque el Matareyes lo empujara. La razón profunda de su desventaja.

El no era un guerrero entre miles en una batalla. Era Él guerrero en La batalla. Iba a liderar un ejército sin hombres hacia la salvación de los siente reinos.

Abrió su mente mientras sentía como los miembros de la guardia de la noche se preparaban para luchar bajo el mando de Jon.

-Lo hago por ellos- se recordó mientras se dejaba fluir.

Un segundo después, el infierno se desataba en el bosque congelado al pie del muro.

Todas las batallas habían sido así. En todas había tenido que luchar sin ayuda de nadie. En todas había triunfado. En todas había tenido que traicionar a Meera, Jojen, Hodor y a sí mismo.

Cuando había aparecido montando un huargo y con un cuervo de tres ojos al hombro, los hombres de la guardia de la Noche lo habían tomado por un demonio en forma de adolecente.

En una media noche sin luna se había colado acompañado de Meera y Jojen al castillo y había pedido una audiencia con los salvajes y con Jon.

Solo su hermano lo había reconocido. Supo quien era a pesar del brillo azul mortecino de sus ojos y de su aspecto de salvaje.

La audiencia había sido corta y exitosa. Los salvajes volvieron a sus pueblos más allá del muro, y unánimemente lo habían proclamado Rey más allá del muro. Pero no había sido porque creyeran en él.

Había sido por miedo.

Sabían lo que podía hacer y en que se podía convertir. Bran había visto el miedo en sus ojos cuando se posaban en él.

Un trueno resonó por todo el bosque recordándole que debía volver a su cuerpo si quería recorrer el lago con Meera la mañana siguiente. Volvió silencioso como un gatosombra a la cueva. Al llegar, vio algo que no había notado antes.

Meera dormía apoyada en él. Había perdido completamente el miedo, a diferencia de todo el resto del mundo. Lo había perdonado por perder su humanidad, y había aceptado quien era.

Bran sonrió mientras se acostaba como Verano junto a su cuerpo humano y a Meera.

La joven nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.


	3. Arya parte I

Arya Stark camino en silencio mientras dejaba Bastión de las Tormentas detrás.

Su cuerpo esbelto, mezclándose con la noche, no podía diferir más de la niña demasiado flaca 10 años atrás.

Esbelta y de estatura media, su cuerpo atlético era mucho más fuerte. Sus grandes ojos grises llamaban mucho más la atención y ocultaban mil y un secretos y trucos de los acólitos de la muerte. Su rostro alargado era atractivo y su cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda.

Era la viva imagen de Lyanna Stark, aunque nadie se atreviese a decirlo en voz alta.

El cuerpo plateado oscuro de Nymeria brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras las dos cruzaban el camino.

Arya sonrió. Estaba cansada pero no sentía ganas de dormir.

A pesar de los años pasados, los banquetes la seguían agotando mucho más que los entrenamientos.

No es algo físico- se recordó- es mental.

Se lo había dicho uno de los hombres sin rostro. Arya Stark se cansaba en los banquetes porque era obligada a fingir que era otra persona, forzada a ocultar su naturaleza y dejar que los demás lo vieran claramente en su rostro.

Esa noche no había sido una excepción. Había sido obligada a usar un vestido en el que era complicado moverse y forzada a hablar un idioma que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. El idioma de los nobles.

Ahora que caminaba en pantalones y libre de toda esa ropa que no necesitaba, el único vestigio que quedaba del banquete en ella era el peinado.

Mucho más complicada que su media cola usual, la que llevaba ahora tenía trenzas y tiraba de su rostro. Gendry seguramente se reiría de ella a penas la viera.

Arya recordó como había sido su primer encuentro luego de la guerra. Gendry Baratheon (le habían otorgado el apellido noble a todos los bastardos de Robert que no fueran hijos de prostitutas para evitar la caída de la casa) había estado muy lejos de lo que Arya había pensado que sería luego de diez años.

Llevaba menos de diez días en Poniente. Había abandonado Desembarco del Rey y a Daenerys para encontrarse con Rickon y comenzar las conversaciones de paz cuando los asaltantes la habían comenzado a seguir.

Les tomo toda una noche alcanzarla.

Arya los esperaba tranquilamente en medio del camino cuando un cuchillo se ensarto en el centro del pecho del primero de los asaltantes. Del bosque salió una figura bastante más alta que ella con un hacha en cada mano.

Arya resoplo enojada. Estaba esperando una buena pelea. Se unió tranquilamente y dejo que su entrenamiento y su instinto la arrastraran como la corriente de un río.

Había disfrutado particularmente esa pelea.

Las mismas sensaciones de siempre habían surgido a medida que se movía, silenciosa como una sombra, entre los hombres, pero por alguna razón, las había sentido mucho más intensamente de lo normal.

Sus piernas se había movido solas, sus brazos no necesitaron ni siquiera la menor dirección. Se movían a un ritmo elegante y rápido, sabiendo sin mirar donde golpear y dejando que en su mente sonora la canción de la muerte que tan bien había aprendido con los Hombres sin Rostro. Pero la canción había cambiado. El ritmo una vez más se había transformado sin que ella lo notara, como lo hizo cuando perdió su identidad y cuando volvió a ganarla. La canción no había cambiado sus notas ni su tiempo, había cambiado su significado.

Lo descubrió mucho después, luego de pensar y analizar lo que sintió muy cuidadosamente, como le habían enseñado que debía hacer. Se sentía mejor porque no había sido una conversación de un lado. Sin saberlo, la figura había danzado con ella.

Se había lanzado sobre él sin pensarlo, todavía borracha de la música silenciosa que sentía al bailar con un hombre por su vida. La pelea había sido corta y poco elegante. Sus rodillas habían terminado en el pecho de Gendry, dejándola ver la cabeza descubierta.

Le había tomado menos un segundo reconocer los ojos verde azulosos y el cabello negro. A él, en cambio le había parecido que la joven Stark era una nueva persona.

Arya vio el estupor que el alcohol había puesto en los ojos de su antiguo amigo y se sorprendió de su aspecto.

Sus facciones eran más masculinas. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una media cola, y una barba de unos días que le daban el aspecto de un asaltante de caminos. Sus ojos chocaron por un momento antes de que ella se levantar dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Gendry se paro sin decir ni una palabra. Arya lo siguió divertida.

-Peleas mucho mejor ahora-le dijo calmadamente- pelearías aun mejor sin no estuvieras borracho, pero imagino que no se puede tener todo.

El se había dado vuelta con una sonrisa. La había reconocido.

La acompaño por dinero hasta donde se encontraba Rickon y luego, sin que ninguno de los dos lo acordara, la había seguido acompañando.

Junto a Rickon y Tyrion Lannister visitaron a Sansa y a los Tully, logrando rápidas alianzas. Los Tully solo pidieron una ejecución pública de la mitad de la casa de los Frey, lo que, si no hubiera sido por Tyrion Lannister, habría sucedido en menos de un día. Sansa había sido un poco más difícil.

Daenerys quería conocerla, lo que significaba convencerla de abandonar el Nido de Águilas. Junto con eso había que convencerla de que dejara que su esposo y su hijo fueran nombrados héroes de guerra y que jurara lealtad a la nueva Reina.

Arya se sorprendió de lo cambiada de su hermana. No hablaron mucho, pero lo poco que pudieron hablar, dejo que Arya entreviera lo mucho que significo enfrentar la guerra sola para su hermana. En sus ojos había un hielo que vio en Rickon, el hielo del Norte.

Sansa había accedido a todo a regañadientes.

-Si Tyrion Lannister planeaba casar otra vez a su mujer, claramente iba a tener problemas- le había comentado a Gendry mientras entrenaban.

El había asentido.

-Nunca me interesaron los asuntos de los nobles- le confesó poco después-cuando no era uno creía que estaban muy lejos para afectarme y ahora que soy uno, me interesan todavía menos, por que se que no soy uno de ellos.

Arya siguió caminando por la noche. Bastión de las Tormentas había sido una parada en su viaje en nombre de Daenerys que Gendry no había querido hacer. Ver lo que técnicamente era suyo en manos de otro irritaría a cualquiera.

Mientras caminaba hacia el punto de encuentro que habían acordado, un último recuerdo asalto a Arya.

El recuerdo del tiempo en que conoció a Daenerys.

Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo. Pienso hacer dos partes, esta siendo la primera, y la segunda tratando sobre cómo fue la vida de Arya en Braavos y porque abandono a los Hombres sin Rostro y como conoció a Daenerys y se reencontró con Nymeria.

Por favor comenten y gracias por leer!


	4. Arya parte II

Arya Parte II.

Las pesadillas habían comenzado por sorpresa. En medio del silencio de la noche gritos ahogados habían resonado por todo el templo del dios de la muerte. Lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos cerrados y por primera vez años había recordado su nombre.

Era perseguida a través de un bosque fantasmal. Los árboles se alzaban de la tierra como lapidas a su alrededor, y la observaban esconderse siendo testigos silenciosos de su terror. A medida que los sus perseguidores se acercaban a ella había escuchado como un susurro apenas audible comenzaba a colarse en su mente.

Se hacía cada vez más fuerte, evitando que pudiera pensar o moverse bien. La paralizaba y cada vez que intentaba escapar de él surgía dentro de su mente.

Su nombre la estaba llamando.

Unas manos suaves y delicadas la habían tomado de su lecho mientras un par de ojos decepcionados miraban al cuerpo juvenil retorcerse es sueños. La depositaron afuera del templo y cerraron la puerta.

A media que amanecía y la niebla se disipaba en Braavos los rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse a los rincones en los que antes había reinado la oscuridad. La mente de Arya era uno de esos lugares.

Se despertó completamente desorientada. Camino en silencio entre las calles, sintiendo como su esencia volvía a llenarla.

Mil recuerdos diferentes pasaban antes sus ojos. Vio a su padre y a su madre sonreír juntos y a sus hermanos practicar en el patio de Invernalia. Escucho la voz dulce de Sansa cantar una balada de amor y sintió el viento golpear su rostro mientras cabalgaba junto a Nymeria.

Vio a Braavos con otros ojos y dejo de llamar a la ciudad de los canales su hogar. Ya no era Arry, el niño camino al muro, no era la Comadreja ni el fantasma de Harrenhal, la Gata de los canales había desaparecido. Todas sus identidades pasada se habían esfumado para dejar paso a la verdadera persona que se escondía tras ellas.

Arya, hija de Eddard y Catelyn, hermana de Robb, Sansa, Rickon y Bran, hermana del alma de Jon Nieve y por sobre todo eso, loba de la casa Stark.

Sintió un deseo de escuchar la su lengua natal, de saborear sabores del norte y de dormir.

Solo pudo satisfacer el último deseo. Comprendió que los acólitos la habían abandonado y para su sorpresa no sintió ningún dolor. No hubo ningún vacío dentro de ella que de repente necesitara llenar más que el vacío con el que había despertado.

Las pesadillas se transformaron en sueños plagados de llamadas y de recuerdos enterrados por el entrenamiento. Su nombre resonaba en veinte pares de labios diferentes que le pedían, le rogaban, que volviera a Poniente.

En sus sueños corría una y otra vez hacia su familia para verlos alejarse cada vez más de ella. Hasta que una noche los vio a ellos. En vez de ver a su familia y amigos vio a todos los nombres que había dicho antes de dormirse cuando era niña.

Todos la miraban en silencio, desafiantes. Esta vez Arya corrió con más fuerzas. Sintió el ansia por la lucha comenzar a correr por sus venas y sus sentidos se pusieron mucho más alertas. Corrió más rápido y ataco con más fuerza de lo que creía posible. Ellos solo se quedaron mirándola ahí, cada uno con la sangre de alguien al que había querido manchando sus manos.

La mañana siguiente había comenzado a buscar un barco que la llevara devuelta y una persona que la pudiera informar de lo que había sucedido con ellos.

Fue un hombre viejo el que le dijo lo que necesitaba saber. Se acerco a ella en completo silencio y fue capaz de sorprenderla. Arya confió en él enseguida. Había algo en él que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Ser Barystan Selmy la llevo ante Daenerys Targaryen esa noche.

La madre de los dragones sonrió al ver a la pequeña loba.

Se reunieron en uno de los islotes privados de Braavos. Daenerys la esperaba con una proposición que Arya no pudo rechazar.

-Ayúdame a reclamar lo que es mío y yo te ayudare a recuperar lo que te fue quitado.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de ambas jóvenes. Estaban haciendo historia.

Arya sonrió mientras yacía junto a Gendry. El pecho desnudo de él subía y bajaba acompasado con las respiraciones de Nymeria.

Los recuerdos después de esa noche se volvían un poco confusos. Tenía gravados en su mente los primeros días de su renacimiento, cuando volvía a descubrir quién era, pero la partida, la conquista y la dominación de Poniente era un borrón de batallas, conversaciones con el antiguo esposo de su hermana y risas divertidas que había compartido con la nueva Reina.

Los recuerdos de las muertes eran los únicos que estaban completamente grabados en su mente. Los gritos mezclados con los aullidos de Nymeria sonaban como una sinfonía en sus oídos, la visión de la sangre deslizándose sobre sus temblorosos cuerpos le recordaba a un tranquilo torrente y el sabor de la energía que daba el obtener a la presa prometida solo la hacían sentirse más feliz.

Arya cerró los ojos y se apoyo sobre el pecho de Gendry.

-Había recuperado parte lo que había perdido- pensó- pero no todo.

Una parte de ella, la Arya inocente que buscaba aventuras y tesoros había comenzado a morir cuando había empezado la guerra y había terminado de agonizar cuando por primera vez la sangre de un hombre mancho sus manos.

Una nueva Arya ocupaba su lugar. Más independiente, feroz y fuerte de lo que se habría atrevido a soñar cuando era niña. Esa era la Arya Stark que había resurgido en sus pesadillas en Braavos, llamándola desde los rincones más apartados de su mente y obligándola a romper las cadenas con las que ella misma la había atado.

Mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo en oleadas se pregunto por qué había sido tan simple para los acólitos convencerla de que debía enterrar esa Arya.

La respuesta llegó a ella antes de que lograra quedarse dormida.

Por qué esa Arya la había asustado al principio. Había nacido antes de que ella hubiera estado preparada para aceptarla completamente y su mente todavía intentaba hacer resurgir a la niña que era su cuerpo.

Nymeria se acomodo a su lado justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

-Es tu culpa- le dijo en silencio. Nymeria pareció sonreír. Ella también sabía que cuando Arya había empezado a soñar con ella, había comenzado a nacer la identidad que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

El sol del amanecer alumbro el rostro de Gendry a su lado. La tormenta había pasado y ella no había logrado dormir ni un minuto.

No estaba en lo absoluto cansada. Estaba lista para volver a salir a la caza como la loba que era.

Lamento mucho subir este capítulo tan tarde pero me costó un poco pensar bien completamente sobre que sería.

Ojala les haya gustado y aquí va una explicación de por qué este capítulo es importante para mí.

Cuando por primera vez leí que los hombres sin rostro buscaban hacer que Arya perdiera quien me irrito. La personalidad de esta niña de 11 que es capaz de entender muy bien cómo funciona el mundo de los adultos a su alrededor era una de las cosas que la hacía tan interesante. Entendí que Arya estaba con ellos para entrenarse, pero siempre rechace y rechazare la idea de que tiene que perder quien es para poder estar en su completo potencial.

Gracias por leer y por favor comenten

Emilia.


End file.
